O novo em um velho jogo
by Morin-chan
Summary: Passa três gerações de Alice Liddell, o jogo novamente se reiniciara pela nova Alice passando o mesmo acontecimentos como a primeira Alice. O jogo continuar seu final só será feito por decisões que tomará. O que a nova Alice terá que decidir seu futuro entre seu mundo real ou sonho que foi levada. Fonte de inspiração o manga Heart no Kumi no Alice.
1. O novo em um velho jogo

? : - O jogo vai começar mais uma vez.

?2 : - Não saberemos que resultado vai ser desta vez.

? : - Ela tem o sangue correndo nas veia como a ….

?2 : -A decisão será dela se vai escolher seu lar aonde vive ou aqui…

? : - Que o jogo comece mais uma vez para Alice.

Acorda de seu sono da tarde no sofá de casa aquele ano nada parecia tirar seu tédio, nem a tv ou a internet a salvaria. Esfregando os olhos e olhando para o relógio em seu pulso era 18 horas e levanta correndo amarrando o cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo pensando:

"Droga perdi a hora mais uma vez a mãe vai ficar uma fera por não ter deixado o jantar pronto."

Na cozinha tentando mover céu e terra para não levar a sua vigésima bronca do mês faz algo rápido e diferente para sua família, como já havia desistido das aulas particulares que tinha por serem chatas e sentimentos não correspondido. Sentia ser observada as vezes, sonhos estranhos de conversas sobre jogo que teria que jogar mais uma vez, era tudo que não entendia, não tinha deixado nenhum jogo pela metade pois fazia um bom tempo que não jogava nada em especial.

- Pronto, consegui a tempo. Ufa!

Faltando cinco minutos para a sua família chega-se em casa tirando o avental soltando o cabelo e olhando a mesa do jantar pronto, olha de rabo de olho percebe alguém a espionar respira fundo furiosa vai correndo para a janela para ver quem era só via um vulto pela impressão que deu tinha orelhas de coelho poderia ser um acessório que alguém estava usando. Quando vai verificar os fundo da casa para ver o pervertido que a observava, sua família chega falando se ela estava.

- Claro que estou, e na cozinha aonde mais.

Zangada pela pergunta boba que seus pais faziam, quando estava sozinha na casa. Depois de jantar seguia para o quarto dormir ou não ficava observando no escuro se encontrava a pessoa misteriosa que ficava A vigiando. Sua irmã a vê ela passar pela sua porta do quarto.

- Boa noite Alice. Tem um tempo para conversar?

Alice para e olha para irmã mais velha dois anos de diferença mais parecia madura, atenciosa com todos em sua volta, fazendo que Alice fosse dependente dela. Volta parando na frente da porta e sorri para sua irmã.

- Claro, que tenho.

- Entre e feche a porta assim nosso pais não vão nos incomodar.

Alice entra fechando a porta como sua irmã pedia e sentando ao lado dela para ouvir o que ela queria. Sua irmã pega na mão dela preocupada.

-Alice, estou preocupada com você. Não quer ir para os cursos comigo, é porque não estamos em todos os cursos juntas.

Alice abaixa a cabeça sem falar nada por um tempo e reorganiza o que falaria como desculpa.

-Não é isso mana, estou sem animo de ir, tudo aquilo parece tão tedioso para mim.

Sua irmã ri do comentario da menina.

-Hahaha! Não seja tão cruel. Tinha pessoas perguntando por você até...

Antes mesmo que sua irmã fala-se Alice corta a conversa de sua irmã.

- Estou sendo sincera, já sei que perguntou de mim, diga que estou bem, só isso.

Sua irmã estava preocupada por nem deixar ela terminar de falar.

- Entendo querida vou avisa-los, o mais preocupado é…

Mais uma vez ela não deixa falar o nome.

-Eu sei que ele pode estar preocupado, mas ele deveria estar com você irmã. Ele é seu namorado não é?

O modo de falar de Alice fica grosseiro sua irmã não culpa poderia ser sono, e não queria pena de ninguém ou nem de seu porto seguro que era sua irmã naquele momento.

- Ok, Alice. não precisa falar assim, ele só que o seu bem.

- Sim mana, mas acho melhor parar por aqui estou cansada.

Se levantando e indo para a porta, para abrir e sair.

- Claro Alice, e tenha bons sonhos.

- O mesmo desejo para ti minha irmã.

Saindo sorrindo para sua irmã e indo para o quarto destruída por dentro pois, aquilo era humilhante pensar no passado tendo flash de sua memória, quando se apaixonou pela primeira vista por aquele rapaz sempre conversando, tentando ser tão próxima até o dia que ele conheceu sua irmã e pelo que agora era o namorado de sua irmã. Sentia a perdedora de um jogo que nunca conseguiria, ganhar de sua irmã.

Na cama Alice antes de adormecer sussurrou palavras, que para alguns foi como um desejo que esperavam dela.

- Eu queria sumir deste mundo injusto que vivo e viver em outro que seria amada por todos.

Adormecia e uma pequena sombra em sua janela ouvia seu pedido e sumindo sem seguida.

Mais uma vez Alice entra em um sonho que ouve mais uma vez duas pessoa conversando sobre um tal jogo.

?: - Que o jogo come-se.

?2: -Teremos que fazer como no primeiro jogo.

?: - Claro aqui está o que pediu como na ultima vez, mas desta vez não faça errado.

?2: - Alice, estarei para te buscar em breve. Minha amada Alice.


	2. Siga o coelho

? 1: A conexão está estabelecida para o mundo que ela está.

? 2: - O dia está chegando para nosso encontro Alice.

Os dias da Alice passava, dias que mal lembrava do sonho que tinha alguém falando sobre o jogo mas não entendia, era um tarde quente de primavera, Estava com uma roupa bem leve e seguia para fora com livros com um suco em caixinha em cima, se senta baixo de uma árvore fazendo um leque com os livros, mas tinha mangá e um só livro, pegando primeiro o livro para ler tomando o suco em caixinha. Sua intenção na hora era pegar a pessoa misteriosa que a observava sempre. As horas passam e logo tudo fica entediante Alice coloca o livro em seu rosto e adormece logo sente algo perto dela era um animal um coelho vestido, muito fofo.

- Eu estou sonhando?

O coelho olha serio para ela.

- Não temos tempo Alice. Vamos estamos atrasados.

- Um coelho falante.

Quando ela coloca o livro de novo no rosto o coelho se transforma em um rapaz com orelhas de coelho, ele tinha aparência de ser serio, misterioso, seus olhos eram vermelhos como rubi escondendo determinação no que queria, seu cabelo prateado como um branco acizentado. Quando levantando um pouco o livro olha e Alice joga o livro nele e se levanta para correr o coelho a pega e coloca em seu ombro e levando para para a floresta que tinha nos fundo da casa, e ela se debate e batendo nas costa dele.

- Não me deixa outra opção, à se não leva-la.

- Me solta seu pervertido, cade o coelho fofo.

- Ora Alice, eu disse estamos atrasados. Cof! Cof! não faça isso machuca.

Chegando perto do buraco.

- Alice já chegamos.

Soltando com ela em seus braços para dentro do buraco.

- O que esta acontecendooooooooooooooo…..

Alice começa a gritar vendo cair no buraco escuro e o coelho a rir e olhando, a Alice assustada como a primeira Alice.

- Eu estou caindo. Eu vou morrer, eu vou morrer.

- Que isso Alice, você não vai morrer.

- Claro que vou, estou caindo.

- Eu estou feliz por cair com você, Alice logo chegaremos em Wonderlad.

Caindo na escuridão e logo vê a claridade até que chega no chão e logo se levanta sentando o chão e o rapaz com orelhas a olhando e sorri.

- Bem vinda Alice em Wonderlad….

- O que é esse lugar?

- Como disse é Wonderlad. O Pais dos Corações.

- Como um pervertido sabe meu nome e quero voltar para casa.!

- Eu me chamo Peter White. E não dá para voltar agora que chegamos. É claro que sei seu nome, eu te amo.

- Não quero saber, você tem que me levar de volta.

- Eu já disse me chamo Peter White.

Quando responde tira do bolso do paletó um frasco e abre e entrega para Alice e ela pretende recua mas seu corpo está imóvel não a responde só vira o roso recusando, ele chega perto.

- Alice, você tem que tomar isso.

- Não vou tomar nada, isso pode me matar ou coisa pior…

Então o rapaz pega e toma o liquido do frasco e chega perto dela e a beija forcando a tomar o liquido. Alice cede tomando o liquido e coloca a mão na garganta e tosse quase se afagou.

- Você….

- Sou Peter White.

Alice agora conseguindo se levantar.

- Peter White, seu desgraçado.

Alice soca o rosto do rapaz com orelhas de coelho. Com raiva de tudo estava acontecendo o coelho.

- Alice, agora está no jogo, e não pode sair do jogo até terminar.

Levantando e passando a mão aonde tinha levado o soco e andando para as escadas do lugar para sair.

- Logo voltaremos a se encontrar minha amada Alice.

Alice cai de joelhos não acreditando que não pode voltar para casa até terminar esse tal jogo que tem que jogar naquele lugar.

Quando Alice Liddell havia vencido o jogo havia levado algo de Wonderlad, todos achavam que o jogo só terminaria quando Alice senti-se que ali era sua casa, mas não todos foram enganados por ela, todos não sabem o que ela levou consigo.

Muitos dizem a arma do chefe da máfia, outros dizem o óculos do primeiro ministro da rainha, outros dizem a coroa da própria rainha de copas, outros ainda dizem que é o relógio especial da torre do relógio que o relojoeiro continha e entre outros os principais mas falados era a Rainha de copas, o coelho branco, o Chapeleiro e o Relojoeiro que sempre eram mais próximos de Alice.

Como tudo os itens que diziam ter sido levado estavam com eles, muitos dizem que um deles possa guardar ou todos sobre o que Alice supostamente havia levado para o mundo que havia sido sequestrada após ganhar o jogo.


	3. Wonderlad

Alice fica ali sem sair do lugar um beijo roubado por um rapaz de orelhas de coelho pervertido em um lugar desconhecido.

- Peter White, quando o encontrar vou arrancar suas orelhas de coelho sem dó.

Gritando de raiva que o pervertido sequestrador a ouvi-se, mas alguém morava naquele lugar e quando olha uma garota com roupas estranhas e parecida com a Liddell mas era diferente. O homem tinha aparência de poucos amigos do tipo anti-social, calado na dele, parecendo ocupado com algo que ela não sabia. Seu olhar frio e arrogante.

- Quem é você garota? Volte de onde veio.

Ela olha mais uma pessoa naquele lugar.

- Sou Alice Círdan. E não posso voltar pois não sei como sair deste lugar.

- Não quero saber, saia deste mundo por onde veio.

- Mas não sei como sair eu já havia dito, que me trouxe foi um rapaz com orelhas de coelho e me obrigou a tomar isso.

Pega o vidro que estava na sua frente, o homem olha vê mais uma vez aquele jogo recomeçar.

- Droga mais uma vez isso. Venha comigo falarei mais sobre este lugar que ficará até poder voltar a seu mundo, e quem a trouxe foi o primeiro ministro Peter White.

Alice se levantando e seguindo o homem pela as escadas e entrando em uma porta ao entrar no local havia relógios na parede, ele vai até a prateleira e pega um mapa e coloca na mesa e a Alice se senta na cadeira e ele mostra o mundo que veio e os lugares.

- Aqui é aonde está a Torre do Relógio um lugar neutro, em seguida aqui é o Castelo de Copas aqui está quem a trouxe para este mundo foi o primeiro ministro, mas cuidado com a Rainha de Copas se seu nome é Vivaldi, ao lado das terras de copas tem o Parque de Diversões que está em briga de território com a rainha e a máfia o dono do lugar é o Duque Mary Gowland e por ultimo e o lugar que sugiro não chegue perto é o território da Máfia do Chapéu são pessoas loucas que não dão a mínima se é aliado ou inimigo eles matam quem chega perto da mansão do chefe da máfia o nome do chefe da máfia é Blood Dupre.

- Agora sei aonde aquele pervertido está e a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando ver é arrancar aquelas orelhas e depois penso em fazer o pior.

Começando a levantar e o homem fecha o mapa olhando a determinação da menina lembra Alice Liddell, não dava para deixar passar de perguntar algo a garota.

- O nome Alice Liddell é familiar?

Alice fica surpresa pela perguntar e o responde:

- Sim, ela é minha bisavó. Como sabe o nome dela e quem é você?

O homem encontra a terceira geração de Liddell jogando o jogo com o mesmo nome Alice, a menina olha para o homem, seria com a mão na mesa redonda querendo respostas.

- Sou Julius Monrey. Você tem os alguns traços dela, como todos daqui a conheceram.

Quando a garota estava abrindo a porta para sair decidida a encontrar o coelho.

- Alice, você pode ficar aqui até conseguir ir embora.

- Obrigado.

A garota sai fechando a porta e descendo as escadas da torre e andando para chegar ao castelo, passa a floresta que não era fechada e confusa dava para ver metros a frente a grama era pequena como um caminho para todo os lugares e quando chega na frente do Castelos de Copas no portão guardas.

"Droga como vou chegar lá…"

Um dos guardas a ve.

- Você ai! O que esta fazendo na frente do castelo da rainha?

- Me virão.

- Pare ai intrusa. é uma ordem, sem permissão da rainha é executado.

Alice corre para dentro dos arbusto que ligavam a floresta, corria com toda força para não ser pega quando sente que não está mais em perigo olha que se perdeu e continua a andar até ver um grande muro.

"Agora aonde estou?"

Continua a seguir em frente até ver o portão sem guarda seria alguma pessoa rica que morava ali até que sente um frio na espinha.

- Olha irmão um intruso!

- Eh, uma intrusa. Vamos matar pode ser um inimigo do chefe querendo o matar.

- Ei, não sou nada.

Alice se vira para os dois garotos, gêmeos tinha um olhar travesso com expressão de querer aventura para passar o tempo, mirando os machados no pescoço dela.

- Olha só irmão ela até parece com a nee-san, mas não se pode julgar pela aparência vamos matar.

- Sim, vamos.

Quando os dois iam mata-la alguém chega.

- Ei! o que vocês dois estão fazendo, é para vigiar a frente da mansão, e não exterminar.

- Isso não é assunto seu coelho estúpido.

Dos dois garotos falam juntos o o rapaz não gosta da atitude dos dois.

- Não sou coelho.

Alice olha o rapaz também tinha orelhas de coelho mas eram mais longas do que do coelho branco então era mais uma pessoa perigosa. Ele chega perto e mira nela.

- Não sei quem você é mas não gostei nem um pouco querendo enganar perecendo com a Alice, essa roupas não são iguais a que Alice usa, então vou acabar com você.

"Só falam não sou Alice, mas eu sou Alice que mundo louco é esse. "

A garota só fecha os olhos com medo da arma apontada para seu pescoço uma coisa sabia que não voltaria para casa nunca mais, sentia feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste até ouvir o tiro e não sentir nada a furar, e sim uma mão em seu ombro, quando olha um rapaz está em seu lado a salvando da morte.

- Já disse que não quero sujeira na frente da mansão. Está bem senhorita?

- Não chegue perto de mim!

Alice o empurra por ser tão parecido com ele e sai correndo de volta para a floresta, e os da máfia ficam ali só por um curto tempo.

- Chefe porque a salvou?

- Não perceberam a forasteira, é Alice.

Os dois garotos falam para o chefe.

- Não, aquela garota usava roupa esquisita não era Alice.

- Sim sem duvida Alice voltou para Wonderlad. E vocês três nem perceberam.

O jovem chefe da máfia mais uma vez salva a forasteira e é rejeitado, aquilo parecia mais que divertido jogar aquele jogo mais uma vez, as regras não poderá quebrar como o da ultima vez. Só uma coisa gostaria de fazer que não fez na outra vez amar e matar a Alice. Os outros da mansão esperam mais uma vez a próxima visita de Alice naquele território.

Quando ela percebe está na torre do relógio mais uma vez escurecendo o lugar era o único refugio naquele mundo insano, entrando na sala olhando o Julius arrumando relógios até que diz que o antigo quarto de Alice está como ela deixou e ali a nova Alice poderia ficar vivendo. Alice olha o quarto parecendo tudo organizado limpo parecia já estavam a esperando sua chegada, caindo na cama sem demora cai no sono dos justos.


	4. Amores

Alice chega em um lugar estranho tudo parecia nuvem seria o céu até um rapaz aparece.

- Voce não morreu, Alice.

- Então aonde estou?

- Sonhando.

- Sonhando, que é você?

- Sou Nightmare, um incubus.

- Como volto para casa, quero ir embora deste mundo insano que fui levada.

Faz aparece o vidrinho que o coelho tinha feito ela tomar.

- Quando o vidro estiver cheio você poderá voltar para casa. E esse mundo foi feito para a antiga Alice que queria ser amada por todos, como você quer ser amada não é?

- Quando estiver cheio o vidrinho. Não sei o que diz, você está querendo confundir meus pensamentos.

- Ora Alice cada vez que conhecer este lugar vai entender seu sentimentos. Bem nosso tempo acabou.

- Espere….

Alice acorda olhando a janela o sol brilhando iluminado o quarto se senta olhando cada ponta do quarto olha sua roupa bem diferente das pessoas daquele mundo olha para a gaveta e abre olhando roupas de garota seria de sua bisa, tirando cada vestido que estava na gaveta para cima da cama achando estranho, até gostar de um que parecia mais um vestido com um terninho feminino e uma pequena gravata que chamou sua atenção tinha desenhos de números ponteiros engrenagem, então troca de roupa e colocando a fivela no cabelo. Olhando parecia um pouco com os que viu neste mundo, sai do quarto em direção a sala aonde havia visto Julius pela ultima vez.

- Bom dia Julius. Posso usar isso se não se importar?

- Bom dia Alice.

Olha a garota estava usando uma das roupas de Alice, ele via como só tive-se saindo para outro território por um tempo e voltado só um pouco menos ingênua que a antiga era.

- Claro, se servirem pode são todos seu.

- Obrigado Julius.

- Que café?

- Sim.

O homem se dirige para outro cômodo trazendo duas xícaras de cafe é pão e bolo para menina, coloca uma xícara na frente dela com o bolo e o pão e ele fica só com a xícara de café e sentando de volta na mesa aonde arrumava os relógios.

- Alice conseguiu o que queria ontem?

- Não nem consegui chegar perto do portão fui obrigada a correr para não ser pega por dois guardas.

- Hmm.

- Mas também quase morri, me perdi no caminho e quando vi estava no território da máfia.

Julius olha para a garota e volta a tomar mais um gole de café.

- Eu disse para não chegar perto do território da máfia.

-Eu sei, mas quem me salvou foi o chefe e quando vi empurrei e corri e quando vi estava na frente da torre.

Julius não fala nada e a garota começa a comer o bolo pela manhã, assim chega um visitante no lugar ao abrir a porta.

- Julius eu trouxe mais relógios para consertar.

- Ace!

O rapaz entra e olha Alice apreciando o café da manhã, olha bem para ela parecia, e não a antiga Alice.

- Alice, você voltou?

- Ace essa não é a Alice é outra Alice.

- Como assim Julius, se é Alice é Alice.

- Alice lembra de mim, sou eu Ace.

- Ace?

- Quando quise ir no castelo me avisa que vamos juntos. Hahaha!

- Claro…

Julius só vendo o comportamento dos dois até Alice se levantar e leva a louça para lavar como agradecimento pelo café da manhã e os dois falam dela para esclarecer sobre a antiga e nova Alice e sobre o jogo foi recomeçado mais uma vez. Quando ela termina os dois param a conversa e como não queria ser indelicada os atrapalhando.

- Julius vou sair andar um pouco pela redondeza. Foi bom conhece-lo Ace.

- Pode ir, tenho muito o que fazer. Volte antes de escurecer.

- Até Alice.

Sai os deixando, quando Alice anda pelos arredores por um tempo quando chega na floresta anda para o meio dela, ouve um barulho quando pensa em sair correndo encontra Ace saindo dos arbustos.

- Ue! não cheguei no castelo?

- Ace! Que susto. Vocês está no começo da floresta.

- Desculpa Alice não foi minha intenção. Eh! eu pensava que tinha chegado.

- O castelo é por aqui.

Alice apontando para direção contraria para Ace ir. Ele pega na mão dela.

- Alice não quer vir comigo para o castelo posso mostrar o lugar só para você.

A levando na direção contraria e Alice o seguia.

- Sim… Ace esse não é o caminho.

- Não esquenta, eu sei de um atalho.

Andando por lugares estranho fechado e estranho está quase anoitecendo até que encontram uma barraca e Ace parecia feliz como tive-se em casa.

- Estamos perdidos?

- Não, estamos certos. Eu estava procurando aonde estava minha barraca e aqui estava.

- Então corrigindo estamos perdidos. Eu disse para onde ir, você me ignorou.

- Que isso Alice, estamos no meio do caminho até o castelo. Vamos passar a noite aqui andar a noite é perigoso.

A puxando para entrar na barraca e ela forcando para não ir até ouvir um uivo da floresta entra sem pensar.

- Hahahahaha! Alice tudo isso foi medo.

- Claro, eu não queria passar a noite fora sozinha, Julius pode estar preocupado.

- Não está sozinha eu vou proteger Alice. Tudo bem ele nem vai perceber.

Os dois na barraca sentados um na frente do outro até que Ace pega e uma garrafa e enchia o copo e entrega para ela estava quente tinha cheiro de chá.

- Tome parece que está com frio, e por sorte tenho um saco de dormir a mais pode usar e pode ficar calma não farei nada que você não quiser.

Fazendo uma cara de safado.

- Obrigado, não vou dormir e não pense em nada safado se não eu vou enfrentar o que for neste escuro.

Alice Mostrando o punho para ele o ameaçando.

- Poxa não seja tão fria e má comigo estou só querendo protege-la.

- Hunf!

Vira o rosto então Ace deita no saco de dormir para dormir para levantar no amanhecer do outro dia Alice faz o mesmo no outro canto da barraca e fecha os olhos para dormir e quando amanhece percebe ter alguém em cima dela abrir os olhos era Ace.

- Alice não percebeu que estou apaixonado por você é por isso que quero te proteger.

- Do que está falando saia de cima de mim.

Tenta empurrar mas ele repousa sua cabeça no peito de Alice a ouvir o ritmo do coração. Apavorada força mais uma vez o empurrar para o lado saindo e sai da barraca toda bagunçada e em seguida ele.

- Calma Alice, eu não fiz nada. Não fique brava!

- Calma eu, está brincando comigo.

Começa arrumar o cabelo e a roupa e anda para longe da barraca até ouvir um barulho e algo a agarra e puxa para fora da floresta entre os arbustos, nem mais o rapaz de orelha de coelho. E logo em seguida Ace também sai por onde Alice havia sido levada era o jardim do castelo de copas.

- Alice, você veio me ver então se apaixonou por mim.

Abraçando-a não deixando nada que os separa-se se, a não ser a garota que o empurrava para soltar.

- Me solta seu pervertido.

- Eu já te disse que sou Peter White.

- Que seja, me solta não vim aqui por estar loucamente apaixonada por você e sim pagar pelo que fez.

Quando a ouve Alice consegue que ele se desgrude dela e começa a estralar os dedos para fazer o que tinha em mente até que Ace pegar e coloca o braço no ombro da garota e começa a levar a mostrar o lugar ignorando Peter e ela discutindo.

- Alice aqui é o jardim não é bonito, depois vou mostrar todo canto do palácio e por ultimo meu quarto ninguém vai nos atrapalhar fazendo uma cara bem safada.

- Ace!? Mas…

Peter não pensa em mais nada a não ser tirar Alice das garras daquele maldito que achava em roubar, atira no Ace que se abraça na Alice.

- Oi, Peter. Cuidado isso é perigoso poderia ter pego na Alice.

- Fique longe da Minha Alice.

- Sua? Alice que escolhe com quem ficar, neh?

- Ace!

Agarrada nele por causa dos tiro que Peter dava na direção dos dois.

- Alice, não faca isso. Ace vou ter que te matar para ter Alice para mim.

- Desista Peter, ela nem quer chegar perto de você agora que está fazendo.

- Estou fazendo para o bem dela tirando você do nosso caminho. Alice, querida legue esse lixo e venha para meus braços.

- Não quero nenhum dos dois. Já chega quero ir para casa!

Os gritos dela ecoaram como as balas naquele jardim para todo palácio. Pouco depois a Rainha com seus subordinados chegam aonde estava aquela bagunça.

- O que isso no meu jardim Ace e Peter?

- Olá Rainha vou voltar ao trabalho.

Ace querendo fugir na hora.

- Paradinho ai! O que os dois estavam fazendo sem minha ordem atirando no jardim e quem é essa garota?

- Alteza, Ace fugiu mais uma vez de seu trabalho e veio com Alice.

- Alice?

Olhando a garota que estava ali naquela confusão da manhã.

- Sim alteza, Sou Alice Círdan.

Se apresentando e curvando a alteza daquele lugar. A rainha faz o sinal para chegar mais perto para olhar melhor Alice.

- Não é a mesma Alice. Peter você pegou a Alice errada.

- Não, alteza. É a herança de Alice não vê?

- Vejo traços de Liddell, mas achava que traria a própria e não essa.

Alice farta de ser Alice e não Alice.

- Liddell não está mais viva a muito tempo. Minha bisa já morreu a muito tempo. E você Peter me leve de volta para meu mundo.!

- Quem acha que é, quem manda aqui sou eu criança. Não me fa ça mandar cortar sua cabeça, sendo ou não parente de Alice.

Aquilo estava chegando a um discussão perigosa para Alice mais uma vez sua vida estava em jogo mais uma reclamação seria seu fim. Ace vem para mudar os ares que estavam pesados.

- Alteza! Eu ia levar a Alice para conhecer o castelo, será que não vai ser possível?

- Claro Ace, eu a levarei tenho questões a fazer a nossa nova forasteira. O dois tem muito trabalho a fazer.

- Sim Alteza.

Os dois ecoavam suas vozes com tristezas. Alice ainda calada sem dizer uma palavra. A rainha manda seus guardas embora por em quanto.

- Venha comigo Alice, se esse é seu nome também.

- Sim é meu nome Alteza.

As duas andando sozinha no jardim andando e se sentam na cadeiras que tinha em uma mesa no jardim. A rainha olha para a Alice de cima a baixo vendo os traços da antiga Alice.

- Então Alice Liddell, não existe mais?

- Sim, ela se foi a muito tempo.

- Mas ela tinha voltado ao seu mundo a pouco tempo para nós, do país dos corações.

As duas ficam caladas, por um instante a rainha pergunta:

- Então quer voltar para seu mundo?

- Sim.

- Só posso dizer uma coisa, só você sabe como voltar, aquele coelho só mostrou o caminho para chegar aqui e não vai leva-la de volta. Você tem que sair sozinha.

- Por que?

- Essa pergunta de porque é relevante aqui, são as regras. E de agora em diante não me chame de alteza só de Vivaldi.

- Alteza Vivaldi.!

- Não só Vivaldi se são cortarei sua cabeça.

- Vivaldi.

- Isso, melhor vamos ainda temos tempo para conhecer o castelo e quem sabe escolha ficar aqui.

- Vivaldi, me desculpe mas, estou vivendo na torre do relógio.

- É uma pena, mas até o final do passei pelo castelo você mude de ideia Alice?

- Quem sabe?

As duas caminhavam pelos jardins e depois pelo castelo, Alice conhecendo cada parte do castelo achando tudo muito maravilhoso, só algo não a fazia mudar sua moradia era vive no mesmo teto com o coelho pervertido. No final Alice não aceitava o convite de Vivaldi achando melhor ficar na torre do relógio, o sol estava no alto de sua cabeça seria hora do almoço decide voltar para casa naquele mundo e pegando o caminho pela floresta para caminho de volta.


	5. Magica

Alice volta para a Torre do relógio e fica lá por uns dias sem sair naquele mundo insano que conheceu, pois ali naquela torre parecia o lugar mais certo naquele mundo não via morte ou tiro que poderia a matar só uma magica que os relógios que vinham parados para serem concertados e neles davam para ouvir o som do tic-tac quando terminados de ser consertados. Julius cansado e ainda por ver uma plateia observando seu trabalho para mais uma vez.

- Alice não tem nada para fazer?

- Não.

- Então vá andar por ai, não é bom ficar só presa aqui.

- Não quero sair daqui, fora daqui tudo que vejo e tiro morte lá fora, aqui é o único lugar sensato.

- O que tem de sensato aqui só tem relógios.

- Mas quando você pega para arrumar parece uma magica ver o relógio funcionar.

- Que resposta mais tola, o que seja faça o que quiser.

Julius volta a consertar o relógio e ela pega um livro da estante para ler.

- Já não havia terminado esse livro?

- Sim, estou lendo pela terceira vez.

- Eu acho que já leu tudo que tinha na estante de livro não é seria melhor ver livros novos.

- É teria que comprar.

- Vá em frente vá comparar assim posso trabalhar tranquilamente.

Alice fecha o livro e coloca na estante e sai para cidade que tinha na torre do relógio para comprar o livro, e quando alguém a chama.

- Onee-san!

- Onee-san!

Olha para direção que é chamada era os gêmeos da mansão do chapeleiro com alguém junto vai até eles.

- Sim.

- Quando vai nos visitar?

- É! O chefe disse para sermos amigáveis com você.

- Ei vocês dois, quem é a garota?

O garoto gato pergunta.

- É Alice, Boris.

- Uma forasteira, é por isso que o cheiro dela é tão bom.

- Cheiro? Prazer em conhece-lo Alice Círdan.

- Me chamo Boris Airay .

Alice não entendendo o que o novo rapaz dizia sobre o cheiro.

- Onee-san, vamos brincar no parque?

- Vamos onee-san?

- Eu estava indo para livraria comprar uns livros.

- Não seja cruel venha conosco Alice.

- Está bem.

Quando os quatros estavam decididos a ir no parque o rapaz de orelhas de coelho compridas aparece.

- Achei os dois preguiçosos, fugindo do trabalho.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o coelho estúpido.

- É vai embora coelho estúpido.

- Não sou coelho seus pirralhos.

O rapaz gato chega perto de Alice.

- Acho que só vamos nós dois para o parque.

- Nada disso Boris a onee-san vai com a gente.

- Isso mesmo, a onee-san vai com a gente, o chefe a convidou primeiro.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês, eu vou a livraria sozinha.

Todos olham a garota brigando com eles. O rapaz com orelha de gato deixa para outra vez já sabe aonde encontrar a nova forasteira do país e sai indo para algum lugar e os três ficam ali mais um pouco.

- Você disse que vai na livraria?

- Sim.

Os gêmeos falam junto.

- A onee-san vai comparar livro para ela.

- Que isso venha conosco tenho certeza que o Blood vai emprestar os livros que você quiser.

- Isso, o coelho estar certo.

- E assim a onee-san sempre vai nos visitar.

Os gêmeos festejando por que assim a Alice estaria mais vezes na mansão do chapeleiro

- Bem…

Sem poder terminar a sua opinião é levada na bagunça que os três estavam fazendo, até chegar dentro da mansão tinha uma arquitetura diferente do comum, os papeis de parede eram desenhos de chapéus ou melhor dizendo cartolas até que chegam em uma porta com o rapaz de orelhas de coelho longas de cor caramelo e bate na porta e abre levando com ele a Alice.

- Blood, olha quem veio nos visitar.

- Chegou em boa hora Elliot. Bem vinda jovem senhorita.

- Obrigada, desculpe estou atrapalhando, outra hora eu volto.

- Blood, ela veio pedir emprestado uns de seu livros.

- Ora, não sabia que tinha interesse por livros.

- Bem na verdade estava indo comparar uns livros foram eles que me puxaram até aqui. Não quis incomodar.

- Não fique envergonhada jovem senhorita em escolher o livro que deseja.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

Assim que a Alice vai escolhendo o livro para pegar emprestado os dois estavam falando sobre assuntos deles, até que pegou um que chamou a atenção e então com o livro em sua mão para perto dos dois.

- Devolverei quango terminar.

- Claro jovem senhorita o Elliot vai escolta-la até onde está vivendo.

- Não precisa até o portão da mansão já está bom sei como voltar.

- Se é assim, até jovem senhorita.

- Adeus Blood.

Alice e o rapaz de orelhas de cor caramelo saem do local e vão andando Alice pergunta o nome do rapaz que diz que se chama Elliot March e Alice diz o seu por não tinha se apresentado para o rapaz, ele parecia muito feliz quando falava de seu chefe Blood, que era o melhor homem daquele mundo Alice só sorria achando engraçado ouvir tudo aquilo e quando chega na frente do portão da mansão encontra com os Gêmeos e diz que voltara para visita-los assim que poder e segue para a torre do relógio para se divertir em ler o livro.


	6. Rivais

Passava semanas Alice saia da torre do relógio em direção a mansão do chapeleiro para devolver os livros que havia emprestado e pegado outros novos para ler, para ela era um momento para respira ar puro e pensar sobre o livro para outro já estava sendo uma parte tão cansativa de só ver ela entra e partir de sua vista. Até que Blood diz que seria ótimo se ela passa-se as tardes lendo na sala poderiam trocar opiniões sobre o livro e tomar um chá da tarde de vez em quando. Alice concorda seria só por ter alguém para discutir sobre o livro ou observar essa pessoa tão parecida com a pessoa que se apaixonou. Então estava ela lá sentada no sofá lendo mais um livro tão concentrada em cada parte da história do livro que parecia ser uma estatua viva que respirava devagar e mexia-se as vezes até que fecha o livro respirando fundo, Ele sorri com aquela expressão de querer ver ela resistir as regras que tinha opostas.

- Está cansada Jovem senhorita?

- Não, mas já é hora de ir.

Se levantando e guardando o livro mais uma vez no lugar ele a seguia com os olhos, estava pronto para ver a reação da garota.

- Estava tão perto do final, vai mesmo deixar para amanhã ver.

- Sim, não quero deixar Julius preocupado.

- Ele só se preocupa em consertar aqueles relógios estragados, o restante não o importa.

O ignora o que diz preparando para sair, ele achando divertido o modo que se preocupava com os outros.

- Tem medo de ficar aqui e se distrair e ficar me encarando toda vez? Sabe que até me sinto desconfortável não sei se é por ser alguém que você conhece?

- Não é nada disso, não faço isso de propósito. Só são parecidos.

Virando para sair dali antes que ouça o que não quer.

- Então o amava, ele nem percebeu. Que inveja se eu fosse essa pessoa eu a manteria ao meu lado, pelo jeito ele era cego ou tinha outra pessoa em vista.

Alice chega perto de Blood e coloca as mão na mesa dando um pequeno barulho de tapa, frustada pelo que ouvia seu olhos estavam ficando vermelhos apertados como se fosse chorar.

- Não quero ouvir isso de você, e de ninguém. Você só tem aparência dele mas o ser é bem diferente.

- Ora, ele te deixou por alguém, uma garota mais velha que você. E você nem tentou lutar para ter ele, era alguém muito especial para você e no final esse homem é imprestável. Eu não faria isso, o jeito que me olha parece querer roubar a atenção que tenho do mundo só para ficar olhando você.

- Chega! Nunca conseguiria ganhar de minha própria irmã. Eu não quero consolo de ninguém muito menos de você, meu coração está fechado não quero sentir quilo novamente.

Quando tenta tirar a mão da mesa fecha os olhos e se encontra no lugar que estava quando sonhou pela primeira vez com Nightmare.

- Alice, você parece estar um trapo?

- Nightmare, o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Foi por você não estar muito feliz, era para estar se divertindo e não reclamando e quase chorando.

- Quem está chorando, eu não estou chorando.

- Você estava quase chorando lembrando de algo que não queria mais lembrar.

- Você também.!

- Não nada disso eu quero que se divirta e seja muito feliz.

E quando abre os olhos estava na sala de novo já mais calma Blood se levantando na cadeira achando que a garota cairia a chorar, mas agora não tirando as mão da mesa completamente.

- Acho melhor não voltar a falar mais deste assunto Blood, você não é ele e nem quero que seja, não vou mais olhar do jeito que olhei hoje.

- É uma pena, não vou discutir esse assunto que estava sendo interessante.

- Se continuar não voltarei a ve-lo nunca mais.

Aquilo parecia divertido para ele, até engraçado cada vez mais perto do machucado do coração da garota, tinha interesses mas no mesmo tempo se divertia. Chega perto e pega a mecha do cabelo de Alice e levava perto dele.

- Eu não quis te magoar, mas o jeito que me olhar faz querer rouba-la para mim.

- Pare de brincar, não adianta me seduzir.

Blood solta a mecha que desliza de sua mão voltando para o lugar que estava, Alice com uma cara zangada sai sem se despedir dele decidindo não voltar mais naquele lugar. Quando volta a torre estava com vários livros e os coloca na mesa que Julius se assusta com tanto livros a garota tinha trazido desta vez.

- Blood estava de bom humor hoje?

- Não são dele, eu comprei na livraria, não volto lá nem morta.

Julius só olhando a expressão de revolta da garota e nem responde fica aliviado pela decisão, uma preocupação amenos agora que ela estava longe do Blood. Sabia que ela começaria a ficar ali sentada lendo aqueles livros mais uma vez.

Sem dar conta já havia passado dias lendo e tendo visitas de Peter que sempre a procura dela, dessa vez teve que joga-lo porta fora seu modo sufocante a tirava do serio, ou algo que ela não queria sentir que imcomodava.

- Alice! Alice!

- Não quero que grude em mim Peter, o que quer?

Já na varanda da torre do relógio olhando para o lugar e o rapaz querendo atenção única, e ela entediada pensando em coisas fofas.

- Porque não gosta de mim?

- Eu gosto de coelhos fofos e lindinhos.

- Mas eu sou um coelho!

- Você é UM RAPAZ COM ORELHA DE COELHO!

Fala seria querendo distancia dele não queria ficar sentindo aquilo que incomodava, até ouvir uma voz fofinha, se vira o coelho branco vestido que tinha visto antes de vir para o país dos corações.

- Alice, você gosta de coelhos?

- Que lindo o coelho que vi antes.

Ela não resiste e chega perto dele se ajoelha e começa a cariciar as orelhas, seu rosto ficava corado e logo pega o coelho e segura cariciar a cabeça.

- Estou feliz, você gosta de mim?

- Você e lindo, fofo da vontade de apertar e não largar mais.

- Você promete me visitar no castelo?

- Prometo, eu vou sempre te ver.

Ace olha a cena meio que romântica e chega perto dos dois.

- Oi Alice.

- Oi Ace.

- Alice você sabe que esse coelho ai é o Peter?

- Eh! Mas ele e tão fofo?

- Esse ai é o mesmo que odeia.

- Mas…

Com o coração mole pelo coelho Alice ignora a lógica da cabeça, até o coelho pular de seu colo e voltar a forma de rapaz.

- Ace, não venha atrapalhar o meu encontro com Alice.

- Que feio Peter, usando a forma de coelho para conquista-la.

Peter dá a mão para ajudar Alice se levantar, Ace vê que não terá briga pelo que disse e vai para falar com Julius os deixando.

- Obrigada, Peter.

- Alice vamos para outro lugar?

- Porquê?

- Eu quero te ver sempre feliz, pois eu te amo.

Alice sorri pelo modo que ele se preocupava com ela, e também foi a primeira vez que viu ele não começar a querer a matar quem chega-se perto. Seria isso que faria ela estar mais perto de sentir algo de novo, mas Alice tinha decidido fechar seu coração para não se magoar como na primeira vez. Naquela mesma noite volta para o mundo dos sonhos aonde Nightmare estava a sua espera.

- Está vendo, todos que conhece sente algo por você, um amor especial.

- Amor por mim?

-Sim, são as regras. As regras são absolutas e quebrar as regras são proibidas pois são as regras.

- Regras?

- As regras são única, e você, Alice tem que seguir as regras do jogo e quando terminar poderá voltar para casa.

- Casa, não sei, tenho duvidas.

- Duvidas, podem resultar mais duvidas.

- Nosso tempo está no fim.

Um visitante no mundo dos sonhos aparece vendo Alice sumir entre as nevoa.

- Quanto tempo, sua vontade de matar não muda. Ela não queria te ver nem nos sonhos dela.

- Estou aqui para saber porque ela foge?

- Já não basta a antiga Alice agora deseja a nova Alice? Mas o coração dela ouviu as prece de alguém.

- Então Alice encontrou alguém que sempre desejou.

- Não, nasceu de novo o sentimento que Alice tinha desistido antes de chegar no país dos corações.

Então aparece outra pessoa no mundo do sonho, aquele que tinha sido o que estava sempre a esperando, então chega perto dos dois e Blood sai não tendo mais nada para falar só olha para o Coelho sumindo na nevoa e então ficando Peter e Nightmare.

- Estava falando de você agora e das Alices.

- Pergunto se ela está feliz neste mundo Nightmare?

- Está começando a esquecer do outro mundo e nascendo de novo o sentimento por alguém mais uma vez.

- Eu fico feliz com isso, eu quero que ela seja feliz neste mundo mesmo que não seja estar comigo.

- Tem medo que seja mais uma vez rejeitado pela nova Alice?

- Está lendo meus pensamentos Nightmare.

- Desculpa, mas desta vez não vou poder dizer por quem, ela esta ainda é muito confusa.

- É só um desculpa para não me responder. Mas dessa vez não vou perder.

Sai deixando Nightmare e voltando do sonho e decidido ser ele mesmo para Alice para não perde-la pois sentia que seu amor não era como dos outro era especial pois esperava pela sua verdadeira Alice.


	7. Duvidas

Passa semanas aqueles encontros mágicos para os dois, Alice cada vez mais diferente com Peter, que sempre se transformava em coelho quando chegava para a encontrar, as vezes trazia flores fazendo apaixonar pela fofura que ele era, tinha vezes que ela não se incomodava com ele como é um rapaz se mostrava diferente de antes que seria briga na certa.

Parecia que os dois estavam um pouco mudados ele não tão grudento e ela não tão rebelde parecia quase que namorados, mas ela nunca queria chegar em assuntos sobre amor, ainda tinha duvidas em seu coração, naquele dia o tempo estava meio incerto parecia que choveria e ela olhava para janela distraída antes que ela fizesse algo errado Julius pega a caixa da mão dela.

- Hoje está avoada Alice, vai sair hoje de novo?

- Não sei, parece que vai chover?

Começa a gotejar uns pingo de chuva na janela e logo para ela olha para fora e dá um suspiro, o que seria aquilo que fazia sentir querer vê-lo mesmo assim vem uma duvida será que sairia e se fica-se ficaria desatenta, decide sair para encontra-lo. Desce as escadas e vai em direção da floresta para o Castelo de Copas, quando chega está ensopada pela chuva que pegou no caminho o primeiro a ver e Ace.

- Alice o que está fazendo aqui toda molhada?

- Eu vim ver o Peter, mas peguei uma chuva antes de chegar aqui.

Estava com frio sua roupa molhada, qualquer brisa de vento que sentia parecia congelar, Peter chega aonde ela estava a olha molhada umas das empregadas trazendo toalhas para a visitante ele pega e coloca na cabeça dela.

- Porquê está aqui?

- Eu queria te ver.

Falava baixo com frio, uma surpresa ter ouvindo de Alice, a empregada a leva para o quarto de hospedes e entrega um vestido para usar já o que estava usando estava muito molhado e logo traria chá quente para aquecer, se seca e troca de roupa ela fica no sofá esperando que a emprega chega-se até que alguém bate na porta e entra era Peter e a empregada com o chá, deixa na mesa o chá e sai deixando os dois a sós. Peter pega não mão gelada de Alice, ela puxa sua mão para si e começa a tomar o chá quente parecendo fazes aquele frio que sentia desaparecer aos poucos.

- Alice, por quê?

- Eu queria muito te ver, foi isso.

- Alice.

Fica feliz em ouvir o que Alice dizia se sentia especial pelo menos uma vez, abraça ficando tão perto parecendo tão inofensiva como a via quando só a observava no mundo que a sequestrou. Para Alice seu coração batia rápido como fosse parar, o que seria aquele sentimento parecia a deixar tão bem, ouvia uma voz dizia que não podia que aquilo, não era real, ela apenas ignora o que ouve em sua mente.

Os dois se olham intensamente chegam tão perto para o beijo acontecer, Alice mesmo sendo o seu segundo beijo com a mesma pessoa, já que seu primeiro beijo foi roubado.

O beijo começa devagar aos poucos parece ficar intenso tão difícil de resistir em parar era um desejo de sentir amada, olhava aqueles olhos que demostrava alegria e desejo a hipnotizava aquele sentimento ansiava em seu peito era diferente nunca sentido.

- Alice, eu te amo.

- Peter.

- Sim, Alice.

- Eu ainda não entendo que sinto direito por você. Eu tenho duvidas no que sinto.

- Eu amo você.

Mais um beijo é dado a intensificação parece fazer a revirar deixar mesmo que falta-se ar não importava aquele sentimento crescia mais, agora tinha medo que estive-se errada do que sentia e amor mesmo ou só uma paixão, seria certo seguir aquele sentimento que tinha forcado a esquecer antes. Alice sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ira decidir o que sente por Peter, por azar do rapaz os guardas estavam com uma mensagem da rainha que era para aparecer no salão principal. Peter como sempre odiava ter que deixar Alice, ele queria passar mais tempo mas a ordem da rainha era absoluta. Alice fica mais um tempo sentada no sofá até que o cansaço a domina-se e a cia-se no sono dos justo.

- Alice?

Uma doce voz a chamava em seu sonho, parecia familiar mas não lembrava de quem seria.


	8. Segundos

Alice sai do castelo do corações pelo meio dia em direção a torre do relógio, Peter tentava fazer que a garota fica-se mais um pouco, não tendo sucesso a deixa ir mas com uma promessa de logo se encontrarem mais uma vez, mais tarde naquele dia.

E quando caminha estava no meio do caminho encontra o que menos desejava ver Blood e Elliot, como se tive-se vindo da torre do relógio.

- Alice! Que bom que te encontramos?

Alice anda com um sorriso meio sem graça para Elliot, pois teria que ver a cara do Blood, tinha em mente já escapar de todo custo.

- Olá, Elliot, Blood.

- Bom dia, jovem senhorita.

- Alice, foi bom ter te encontrado, estávamos te procurando para convidar ao chá da tarde, né Blood?

- Ah! Sim. Daria a honra de nós acompanhar no chá desta tarde jovem senhorita?

- Errrr,. Sabe eu não posso, tenho que ajudar Julius hoje, então não dá.

Falando de um jeito bem meigo achando ter chances de escapar desta vez deles.

- Jovem senhorita, Julius disse que não tinha nada a ver com sua pessoa então, está recusando nosso convite?

- Eh! Não, e que….

- Então Alice vamos, vai ser divertido?

Derrotada pelos dois teve que ir com eles para o chá da tarde, seguiam para a mansão e Elliot falava dos doces e bolos e tortas e etc. de cenoura na festa, Alice sorria surpresa sobre o que ele dizia e quando chegam na mansão os gêmeos não deixam ela nenhum segundo por saudades até que a festa do chá começa-se. Quando sentava a mesa tinha uma quantidade de doces de diversos gosto tinha na mesa chá de diversos tipos parecia que seria um longa festa, e os únicos na festa eram os cincos os gêmeos perguntavam por quê não aparecia mais Alice respondia que estava ocupada. Ficaram tomando chá até o entardecer que enfim estaria livre, Elliot convida a ficar com eles mas ela recusa na hora, os gêmeos reclamam para ela ficar e passar a noite na mansão, ela poderia ficar no quarto de hospedes cada minuto era necessário para recusar o convite era o que Alice fazia, mas tudo foi em vão tão rápido foi entardecer que teve que ficar.

Alice sentada no sofá lendo o livro que havia deixado de terminar naquela vez lia esquecendo de tudo e seguindo o clima que o livro a dominava até que fecha o livro e dando um respiro indignada com o final e Blood para de verificar os papeis em sua mão e fica olhando a garota.

- Ora jovem senhorita, parece que não gostou do final.

- Não, nem um pouco, poderia ser melhor. Eu tinha certeza que o John era o cúmplice do assassino, e não o irmão dele. John foi considerado pelo seu irmão como um louco para não descobrirem que era o assassino em série.

- Jovem senhorita, está muito diferente do que de sempre?

- Sou a mesma, não mudei nada?

- Algo está diferente na jovem senhorita e ainda não sei.

- Vou para o quarto.

Alice se levanta para guardar o livro e quando vira para sair ele fica entre o caminho da porta, ela segue até perto dele esperando que a deixe sair.

- Blood, me de licença, para poder passar?

- Claro, mas hoje a jovem senhorita não olhou nem um minuto para mim desta vez não se perdeu a atenção, me senti aborrecido.

- Não estou disposta a discussões deste tipo hoje.

Alice solta um suspiro de exausta, sem querer olhar o rosto dele foi assim todo tempo que estava perto. Blood aproxima da garota e segura o rosto dela para olhar, mas ela desviava o olhar.

- O que foi jovem senhorita, está recusando me olhar deste que encontramos hoje? No começo até achei divertido mas agora estou achando chato e cansativo seu joguinho.

- Não quero olhar. Eu não suporto ficar na sua frente.

Ele sorri pelo modo que a garota o rejeitava, começava a ficar divertido até que ela olha para ele friamente dando um gosto de provocar, e muito mais de ter ela só para ele. Solta o rosto da garota e passa o dedo no lábios macios, sorri que faz Alice ter seus sentimentos adormecido se revirarem mais uma vez por ele ser tão parecido com seu ex-amado, seu rosto fica rubro, seu coração acelerava vencida pela visão naquela altura. Disposto a não perde-la de vista faz seu plano em pratica.

- Pelas palavras que disse a mim agora pouco, eu estou disposto a mata-la com minhas próprias mão mas, só a perdoarei se a jovem senhorita com uma condição.

- Qual seria essa condição?

- Terá que viver aqui na mansão, para que mude sua opinião sobre minha pessoa.

- De jeito nenhum.

Cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o lado, Blood coloca uma mão no pescoço e a colocando contra a parede e aos poucos apertando, Alice apavorada tenta tirar a mão dele do seu pescoço começando a sentir falta de ar a expressão dele parecia de total felicidade mas ao mesmo tempo de derrota por ser tão cedo faria a tal fasanha.

- Me sol..ta! está doendo.

- Está com medo agora jovem senhorita, eu posso muito bem achar que seria melhor mata-la do que deixar de ama-la.

- está doendo. es tou sem ar.

Lagrimas rolavam em seu olhos de dor e quase sem força Alice toca sua mão no peito dele, não pensaria que aconteceria o que estava acontecendo quase sem ar seus olhos começam a fechar tendo certeza que seria seu fim desta vez não seria salva. Blood a solta mesmo tendo a vontade de tirar a vida dela, seu amor por ela o repreendia a fazer antes que a garota cai-se ele a segura me seu braços e a levando ao quarto e ela ficaria. Alice sentia carregada com tanto cuidado como se fosse valiosa seu corpo estava em choque por ter estado tão perto da morte, ele a deixa na cama deixando uma ordem que aos empregados que Alice não poderá sair do território da mansão sem suas ordem. Alice acorda com pessoas conversando entre si e quando acorda estavam duas empregadas da mansão cuidando dela.

- Bom dia princesa.

- Bom dia, acho que dormi demais.

se sentando na cama passa a mão no pescoço que sentia um pouco de dor e se preparando para se levantar.

- É, ficou por um dia dormindo até o chefe estava aqui mais cedo para ver se estava tudo bem?

- Eu estou bem, agora eu vou indo para a torre do relógio.

- A Princesa não pode sair da mansão, ordens do chefe.

- Eh! Estou presa porquê?

- Devemos seguir as ordens do chefe que mandou.

- Aonde está o Blood?

- O chefe saiu e volta mais tarde princesa.

Alice emburrada por não poder sair dali até falar com Blood então sai para andar pelo jardim e uma das empregadas a seguia até que Alice diz que não vai embora até falar com Blood então andaria por enquanto no jardim e depois esperaria lendo um livro seu quarto, a empregada aliviada deixa a garota livre em fazer o quiser. Caminhando pelo jardim grande passando por pequenas pontes pelo caminho era de se esperar que ali numa parte era o lugar que tinham feito a festa do chá e mais a frente tinha uma floresta naquele lugar e entra para ver até aonde ia aquele lugar passando por arbusto altos e árvores até ver uma grama rasteira como um caminho a um jardim com rosas vermelhas tão lindas quanto a do castelo da rainha o cheiro das rosas eram maravilhoso como um sonho fica admirando a flores daquele jardim perdendo o tempo, se vira e começa a volta pelos lugares que havia vindo até chegar no jardim da mansão do chapeleiro e uma correria de um lado para o outro a procurando até os gêmeos estavam na busca até que a encontram.

- Onee-san, onee-san.

- Aonde estava onee-san, todos estavam a sua procura achavam que tinha fugido.

- Eu estava andando pelo jardim.

- Empregados cegos nem procuraram direito a onee-san, que estava aqui.

- Porquê estão a minha procura?

- O chefe chegou, e por isso.

- Hmm. Vocês dois sabem o que tem ali?

Apontando para o bosque da onde tinha vindo antes de acharem.

- Ali é proibido.

- O chefe disse que ninguém pode chegar perto dali, nem você pode ir ali.

- Ok. eu não vou só queria saber o que tinha por ali?

- Só um bosque só isso.

Alice volta com os dois abraçados em cada braço a levando para o chefe e quando chega na sala os dois a soltam e saem, ela senta no sofá como sempre e ele verificando os papeis e a empregada trazendo o chá para os dois e logo os deixa sozinhos.

- Que bom que está bem e não fugiu?

- Estou bem, agora que viu que estou bem eu vou embora.

- Embora? Será que termos a mesma conversa da ultima noite antes de apagar em meus braços jovem senhorita?

- Está me ameaçando?

- Não, foi a jovem senhorita que tinha mudado de opinião, foi você que quis viver.

Calada tomando o chá tentando lembrar de tudo mas tinha partes que não sabia o certo e tocava o pescoço para conseguir reorganizar, Blood ficar na frente dela e se inclina para perto dela tocando aonde havia causado dor a Alice.

- A culpa foi sua por ir contra, se tive-se concordado no que eu disse nada disso teria acontecido.

- Por favor não.

Alice parada com medo que a dominar com os olhos com lagrimas a começar a cair ele só acaricia o rosto dela.

- Não chore, não queria que a jovem senhorita fica-se assim por minha pessoa.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto.

- Já tão cedo? A jovem senhorita está livre para fazer o que quiser na mansão.

- Mesmo assim, isso é aprisionar uma pessoa contra a vontade dela.

- Não quero a perder de minha vista Jovem senhorita. E deixei um presente em seu quarto espero que use vou ficar muito feliz.

Blood sai da frente de Alice que acena com a cabeça agradecendo e quando ele volta sentar e voltar a verificar os papeis em sua mesa ela e sai da sala e vai correndo para o quarto único lugar que poderia ir e quando chega, havia uma roupa colocada na cama um vestido branco, com um bolero preto, um laço de cabelo branco, meia pretas e um sapatinho de boneca preto. Estava sendo obrigada a ficar ali sem sua vontade e agora ser uma bonequinha de luxo para Blood, a raiva que estava jogava tudo no chão do quarto e se jogando na cama. Quando percebe está no plano aonde sempre aparece Nightmare.

- Alice! Que alegria vê-la.

- Não quero voltar, quero ficar aqui?

- Ora, um passarinho que foi preso quer fugir para outra gaiola, que engraçado sendo por você?

- Quero voltar para casa.!

- Porquê não tenta dançar conforme a música, quem sabe consiga sua liberdade.

- Você está lendo o que penso, que perverso.

- Posso ler sua mente mas não seu coração. Está pensando isso que malvada é Alice, um conselho estude melhor as possibilidades do que sente pelas pessoas e não me chame de enxerido.

- Então pare de olhar o que tem na minha mente, no que penso, seja como uma pessoa.

- Uma pessoa, isso é bom. Seu tempo aqui acabou agora tem que acordar.

Alice acorda ainda sonolenta na cama as empregadas do dia anterior estavam ali para servi-la o vestido não estava mais no chão nada que havia jogado estava tudo colocado em seus devidos lugares ela senta na cama bocejando ainda.

- Bom dia princesa.

- Princesa bom dia.

- Bom dia para as duas.

- Princesa hoje está cansada, ainda não se acostumou com o tempo deste mundo.

- Hoje o chefe pediu para a princesa logo que termina-se o café da manhã fosse a sala dele.

- Estou tentando me acostumar, tem horas que consigo e tem outras que não dá certo. Entendido já vou.

Alice se levanta e começa a preparar para colocar sua roupa ignorando vestido novo umas das empregada pega o vestido novo e coloca a disposição da garota e a outra pega o vestido da mão de Alice.

- A princesa não pode usar esse vestido ordens do chefe.

- Mas eu gosto deste vestido.

- Princesa use este, ficará como a princesa da família.

- Sim, sim, ficará uma verdadeira princesa como o chefe tem sempre bom gosto.

- Afff! Ok. Vou usar.

Pegando o vestido novo e colocando parecia ser feito para ela, não era apertado e nem tinha folga parecia ser feito na medida, as empregadas ficavam mais animadas vendo Alice vestida naquele belo vestido como uma da família da máfia mas faltava algo até que uma delas pega a rosa vermelha sem espinho com um pequeno caule e coloca encostado na parte superior da orelha entre as mechas dando um ar mais meigo.

A jovem vai para tomar o café da manhã escoltada por uma das empregada dobrando um dos corredores ela encontra Elliot que por um minuto parecia estar maravilhado em vê-la tão linda, quando Alice olha ele fica envergonhado e só diz um bom dia e continua o trajeto até a sala que desfruta do café da manhã e quando termina e levada para a sala do chefe da máfia que a espera. Para Blood tinha valido a pena ter esperado Alice chegar e a ver tão linda.

- Bom dia jovem senhorita, estávamos a sua espera.

- Bom dia Alice.

- Bom dia Blood, Elliot.

- Bem como estamos todos prontos vamos.

- Para onde?

- Tratar de negócios em um território vizinho.

Seria uma surpresa ele deixar sair mas ainda estaria no alcance de sua vista, sem discordar ela vai junto seguindo ao lado de Blood, e de Elliot, dos gêmeos e de mais dois casais de empregados seguindo para um lugar novo que Alice ainda não havia ido até que quando chegava perto via construções estranhas como um parque de diversões.

- Jovem senhorita hoje vamos tentar negocias um acordo com o homem deste lugar que seu nome é Mary Gowland.

- Sim.

- Onee-san vamos brincar nos brinquedos.

- Obra vamos nos divertir com a Onee-san.

- Não é permitido hoje seus pirralhos estamos trabalhando, neh Blood.

- Cala boa coelho enxerido.

- Coelho estúpido cuide de sua vida.

- Cala boca vocês dois não sou nenhum coelho.

- Calma, calma, calma estamos aqui para negócios e não diversão então comportem-se certo.

Todos dizem certo para o Blood, como tinha que esperar ele era o chefe então chegam no parque de diversões, Alice via que as pessoas se afastavam quando eles chegavam até um homem aparece com um violino em sua mão todo alegre como uma criança a nós receber. E olha para Alice meio intrigado e volta a olhar para os outros e no final estava olhando-a mais uma vez pasmos aponta para o Blood.

- Não acredito que obrigou uma doce e bela jovem ser sua noiva.

- Eu tenho as qualidades que nenhum teria. Eu não tenho um nome que me envergonhe Mary?

- Eu acho que está mais para defeitos seu maldito, seria um peso a menos se eu acaba-se com você.

- Ah! Mary está com inveja que tenho uma bela Jovem ao meu lado, diferente de você?

Gowland não suporta ser provocado mais, e começa atirar querendo acabar com Blood, Elliot se joga na frente para salvar o seu chefe e os outros também uma coisa Alice sabia que seria um derramamento de sangue e sente Blood pegar em seu pulso e leva-la tranquilo para fora daquela confusão que criou.

- Vamos Alice.

- Podemos ser acertados.

- Não, pois ele não conseguiria acertar nem que tenta-se.

Começa a andar um pouco rápido com Alice até ficarem fora da vista de Gowland escondidos, o homem havia desistido para aquela direção que estavam Alice respira aliviada com o susto que levou, Blood cansado já decidindo que quando chega-se em casa tomaria um bom chá preto e ela olhando parecendo ter se divertido com tudo aquilo.

- Agora como vai ficar a negociação?

- Vou ter que fazer outro dia.

- Porquê não disse que era só uma convidada para ele?

- Tão inocente. Já percebeu as veste que está usando não são de uma empregada nem suas roupas, porquê não brincar, fazendo a jovem senhorita minha na visão de todos antes mesmo de tentarem conquista-la.

Colocando a mão na parede deixando-a encurralada sem poder escapar, pega e segura o queixo da garota fazendo a olhar em seus olhos, seu olhar estava diferente demostrava poder, forca de vontade e mistérios do que mostrava antes e logo a solta e anda um pouco para longe dela pois chegava Elliot e os gêmeos para ver se estava tudo bem e começam a voltar e Alice anda meio atenta pelo caminho até ver um volto pelas árvores e quando encontra pequenas flores sai da formação do grupo ficando para traz e Blood para e olha ela parada olhando o que fazia.

- Jovem senhorita vamos?

- Eu já vou.

- Temos que ir.

- Eu perdi a rosa agora, eu os alcanço.

- Faça o que quiser.

Eles voltam a andar e Alice fica e um coelho branco aparece com a rosa na mão triste vendo em sua frente.

- Porquê Alice?

- Eu não posso explicar, a única coisa que posso dizer desculpa Peter.

- Eu te amo Alice.

- Peter. Eu não posso te ver por um tempo.

Quando ia pegar a rosa do coelho ele vai para trás e se transforma no rapaz e ela se levanta e a abraça com força, Alice também o abraça e logo encosta sua cabeça na dele se segurando para não chorar ou fugir, saudades, despedidas era o que não queria fazer com ele só esperava uma esperança em ser livre para estar com ele mas naquela hora sentimentos ficavam confusos.

- Alice, por quê virou a querida daquele maldito homem.

- Não tive escolha, na hora.

- Era só fugir.

- Era isso ou morrer.

Alice pega a rosa da mão do Peter e o ultimo beijo seria que teria ali o deixando, correndo para alcançar o grupo com a rosa em sua mão e quando chega perto de Blood sorrindo pedindo que coloca-se aonde estava na ultima vez e faz com um grande carinho até ver o visitante não desejado olhando o grupo a não se Peter na frente deles olhando os dois.

- Ora, se não é Peter White.

- Blood Dupre. Estou vendo que roubou Alice para sí.

- A jovem senhorita , está dando muito impacto hoje já e o segundo a falar algo negativo sobre mim.

- Não se preocupe, só vou acabar com sua vida e viver feliz com minha amada Alice.

- Ora Peter, não vou deixar escapar tão fácil.

Os dois apontando a arma para o outro como se fosse um duelo que só um sairia vivo, Alice sem pensar fica na frente dos dois olhando para Peter com os braços abertos para parar.

- Já chega. Vá embora Peter, Blood já não foi o suficiente com o Mary, agora aqui?

- Alice.

- Jovem senhorita está certa, se é o que deseja.

Blood desiste da luta esperando o mesmo do Peter e no final faz o que Alice mandou.

- Peter isso não tem nada a ver com você, não está vendo com seu próprios olhos, eu quero ficar ao lado ele.

Peter olha Alice já com os braços abaixados com um olhar triste e ele o mesmo mostrava sua expressão de perdedor e magoado virando e partindo sem nenhuma energia ou esperança. Alice e os outros voltam a seguir para a mansão. Mais a noite daquele dia Alice sentada lendo um livro na sala e Blood tira o livro da mão dela e a joga deitando no sofá, sentando no lado dela e acariciando o rosto da garota.

- Eu sabia que aquele coelho enxerido estava naquela hora que a jovem senhorita parou.

- Não está contente de ver tudo que aconteceu em sua frente?

- Não estou bravo, estou contente que decidiu estar ao meu lado.

- Então me deixe me paz,está atrapalhando na leitura do livro.

- Desculpa minha jovem senhorita.

Chegando perto para beijar.

- Não ouse, fazer isso.

- Ora porquê não, agora a jovem senhorita é minha?

A beijando contra a vontade, e logo para seu lábio estava cortado olha a garota um pequeno rastro de sangue na boca também ele toca no sangue e sorri gostando do modo difícil que Alice estava fazendo, toca nos lábios dela limpando o sangue.

- A jovem senhorita pode até se mostrar durona agora mas, vou derreter esse coração revestido de gelo.

- Não vai, nunca vai conseguir.

- Eu vou conquista-la mesmo que negue até a raiz de seu cabelo.

A beija mais uma vez sem dar chances de fugir ou revidar algum ataque usando todo artificio que tinha em seu favor contra ela, deste a aparência do ex-namorado até o amor que tinha loucamente por ela.


End file.
